Jade Gets Sick
by BreakfastAtAriz
Summary: Jade is ill so Tori comes to care for her. One shot. Jori fluff.


**I'm ill at the moment and feel really shitty so this Jori just came to me in reflection of my feelings :) One Shot!**

* * *

Mrs West grabbed her keys and hurried to the front door, her daughter Jade was sick and she'd been so busy looking after her she hadn't noticed how late she was for work.

Ripping her front door open she came face to face with her daughter's beaming girlfriend.

"Oh, hi Mrs West! I was about to ring…" Tori said her finger perched on the door bell.

"Hi Tori! Jade's upstairs… I didn't realize the time and I'm so late for work, I must dash, sorry. Oh, and how many times have I told you to call me Vivienne and not Mrs West?" The older women shouted as she hurried down the driveway to her car.

"Sorry!" Tori chirped back before entering the West household and shutting the door.

She carefully removed her shoes without disturbing the Tupperware of chicken soup her mom had made and the Starbucks she'd picked up on her way. She then walked to the kitchen where she dispensed the boiling broth into a bowl and placed it, along with the coffee, onto a tray.

Achingly slowly, Tori proceeded up the stairs with her steaming offerings and used her hip to nudge her girlfriends door open wide enough for herself and the tray to fit through.

"Jade? Baby?" She whispered into the darkness as she edged her way round to bedside table and placed the tray down. "I bought you some of my mom's soup." She added sitting next to the mass of duvet covered Jade and placing one hand on the lump that was her girlfriend.

"I'm sick." Came a small voice that sounded bunged up and was muffled by the covers.

"I know, Honey. Come out so you can have some soup, hmmm?" Tori cooed, her heart melting at how vulnerable her normally fierce and strong girlfriend sounded. She rubbed Jade's side gently in a comforting gesture.

After some rustling and moving on Jade's part, a pale sweat covered face appeared out from under the duvet. Tori instantly leaned forward and placed her cool hand on Jade's forehead to which the sick girl sighed contently.

"You're hands are so nice and cold…" She sighed, a tanned hand relieving her from the temperature she was burning up.

Tori leant even further forward and kissed her girlfriends fiery head before helping her into a sitting position and holding the bowl and spoon out for the pale girl to take.

"Feed me?" Jade whimpered, too tired and achy to lift her arms and feed herself.

"Of course, Babe!" Tori was pleasantly surprised that Jade was so willingly taking her help and even asking for it. She must be really sick, she thought.

Taking a spoonful of the hot liquid, she gently blew on it for a few seconds before bringing it up to Jade's waiting mouth.

"Mmmmmmm. Remind me to thank your mom later." Jade hummed in appreciation as she ate.

"I brought all the homework you missed these past few days, although I may have already done it." The half-Latina admitted and Jade raised her eyebrow at the girl's uncommonly rebellious action. "I also got you a Cappuccino from the Starbucks down the street AND the new special edition of Jennifer's Body Two on DVD." She babbled as she fed her girlfriend.

"Vega, I love you." An observing Jade admitted before slowly moving to grab the steaming coffee off her bedside table.

Tori blushed and giggled as she replied, "Love you too, Jade. I hate seeing you sick." She pouted and Jade gave a small smile before downing the burning contents of her Starbucks cup and slipping down in her bed again.

Tori cleared up all the empty cups and used tissues that lay around Jade before putting the DVD on and making herself comfortable in the armchair in the corner.

"What are you doing?" Jade enquired, peering from the bed at Tori.

"Nothing? I thought we were going to watch Jennifer's Body Two? Or do you want me to go…?" Tori said confusedly, standing up to grab her bag and leave.

"Don't go!" Jade whined pitifully, "we ARE going to watch the movie… you're the one sitting all the way over there? I mean I know I'm sick…. But I'm not contagious!"

"I thought you might want some space seeing as you're so hot and sick…" Tori admitted, still standing with her bag.

"No I don't. Now drop your shit and come over here. I want my girlfriend to hold me." Jade demanded relaxing her head back onto the pillow and curling up on her side.

"Awee! Babe!" Tori fussed and dropped her bag before getting on the bed and curling up behind Jade on the bed, pressing her entire front to Jade's back and wrapping her tanned arm around her girlfriends waist.

"Much better." Jade determined as she pressed play on the DVD remote and Tori chuckled, placing a light kiss on Jade's neck.

"Much." She agreed.

* * *

**Make a sick girl happy and review?**


End file.
